


Remembered

by pages_inked



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Feels, Gen, No Beta, WoL/Emet-Selch if you REALLY SQUINT, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pages_inked/pseuds/pages_inked
Summary: SHADOWBRINGERS 5.0 STORY SPOILERS. SPOILER ALERT--- ONLY READ ONCE DONE WITH MSQ!--They had lived, they had thrived, and they had fallen. They were also remembered, and the Warrior would make sure to never forget.





	Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in years but holy shit this story fucked me UP. obligatory this is my first post on ao3 pls don't be too harsh OKAY here we go
> 
> HERE IS ANOTHER SPOILER WARNING FOR YOU PLEASE DON'T CONTINUE READING UNLESS YOU'VE FINISHED THE SHADOWBRINGERS EXPANSION STORY!
> 
> no i'm for real don't do it
> 
> okay you have to have finished if you got this far
> 
> <3

_ \---------------- _

_Remember... Remember us. Remember... that we once lived._

_ \---------------- _

  
It was strangely still and quiet, here at the top of the Capitol building. Amaurot was raised only to fall again, and left in its wake were the sounds of the sea around it, and the shades within. The Warrior hadn’t meant to linger here, but leaving had felt wrong. So they stayed. Made the effort to scale the tall building, look out on the city that once was.

  
  
They meant to mourn him, he who was Hades. Mourn him, and every single soul whose hopes and dreams were carried on by him. They deserved that, and the Warrior wasn’t one to do things by halves. Looking out over the city they created and had loved so much… Well, it was the least they could do, wasn’t it?  
  
  
There was much to ponder as the dust settled, and here was as good a place as any to do it. Sort through their thoughts as their heart broke. They hadn’t expected for his words to reach such a deep part of their soul… but yet they felt it, the truth of his words as he spoke them. 

\----------------

_“And then there was Amaurot ... Never was a city more magnificent. From the humblest streets to the highest spires, she fairly gleamed..._ **Not that you would remember any of this.** _ ”  _

_ \---------------- _

How it easy his words came to mind now, how much they yearned to hear them. It was strange to feel such longing. It was soul-deep and overwhelming, made worse by every second they stayed. But they were rooted to the spot, unable to leave but afraid to stay. This city felt right in ways that they hadn’t ever felt about a single place before. They felt… at home, like they were meant to have come.

  
  
And really, hadn’t they? Hadn’t so many people manipulated things so that they would come. Come to this star, come to these ruins. Emet-Selch had used magicks to create this shade of a city just for them. Always just for them. 

  
  
He had even created Hythlodaeus, through product of an accident, if the shade’s words were to be taken as truth. Their conversation was heavy in the Warrior’s mind, even heavier in their heart. What _had_ Emet-Selch seen in their soul? He seemed unnaturally drawn to them, by reasons that the Ascian himself had not quite understood. 

  
  
At the end, Emet-Selch was nothing more than a man made desperate by his circumstances, and desperation makes fools of us all. Time does, as well. Emet-Selch had an abundance of both.  


The sounds of the waves burst through their thoughts, though they were no louder than before. It was probably for the best though. It was time, they thought, to go. Maybe one last walk through the city, if their heart could handle it, and then they would set off. They did have places to be, after all.

  
  
They had lived, they had thrived, and they had fallen. They were also remembered, and the Warrior would make sure to never forget.  


**Author's Note:**

> come scream @ me about story:
> 
> Chrono Harlaown on Ultros, Primal Data Center.  
> Also, you can scream in my comments. Pls. I have SO MANY FEELINGS.


End file.
